The secrets
by twinia1
Summary: There is a new teacher in Hogwarts, and she is also the wife of Snape. Which secrets will this uncover and what will this mean for Harry? DumbRonGinbashing. During Harry's fifth year. (slash later chapters)
1. Chapter 1: the wife

**I want to say: I don't own any of the characters except the one that I made up.**

Chapter 1: The wife

.

It was summer holidays when Severus Snape was walking towards the staff meeting. When he entered he saw that everyone was already there, except Hagrid. This confused him seeing as this was a full staff meeting and Hagrid was part of the staff. 'Maybe he still has to arrive?' thought Severus and sat down next to Minerva.

When Severus sat down Albus, wearing orange robes, stood up and said: "Now that we are all here we can start."

"We have a problem." said Albus without twinkle in his eyes and with a sad tone. "The ministry has decided that Hagrid cannot teach Care of Magical Creatures anymore. They have investigated and seeing that Hagrid is not a Master in the subject, he is unqualified for teaching it. So I have been looking for a replacement, but until now have been unsuccessful. Do any of you know someone who is a master and is willing to teach this subject?"

'Hagrid fired?' went through everyones mind. Even though some had expected this, they after all did get a lot of complains from students about the dangerous animals he brought in. Plus the level of students continuing in the subject for the NEWT's decreased drastically.

On the question if they knew someone else to teach the course? The answer had to be no.

Until suddenly Severus Snape spoke "I might know of someone, however, I will need to confer with her first. There will of course be conditions before she will agree to come here."

"So what will these conditions be?" asked Albus.

"She has two sons who will need to be transferred to Hogwarts. One of them will be first year, the other third year."

"Are you certain she is a master?" asked Minerva McGonagall.

"Seeing as she is a high elf, and has studied magical creatures for half her life, yes"

"So how do you know her?" asked McGonagall.

"You all know her, she went to school here. Her name is Serena Moonlight."

"You mean the silent girl from Ravenclaw? I thought she moved away after graduating?" asked Filius Flitwick.

"Yes, she did. She was always so good with plants. She could keep them so calm. A bit like Mr. Longbottom today." said Mdm. Sprout.

"Yes, such a sweet girl. Was she not a year above you Severus?" asked Minerva.

"Yes, she was." answered Severus, liking were this conversation was going.

"I did not realize you were still in contact with anyone from school. So how do you still know her?" said Minerva.

"She is my wife." said Severus, inwardly smirking at the shocked looks he got from the other staff members.

As soon as everyone confirmed that they had heard it right. The questions started.

"When did that happen?"

"Why do we not know anything about that?"

"Severus married? Impossible."

"Wait does that also mean he has two sons?"

"Silence!" said Albus with a bang of his wand.

When everyone was calmed down and still looking at Severus, Albus asked: "Why did we not know you were married?"

"I wanted to keep them out of the war, but I do not think that will work any longer, seeing todays situation."

"What do you mean with that?" asked Albus.

Severus did not answer this time.

Seeing that he would not get the answer, Albus said: "Can you bring her here next week Thursday at 6pm? Then I will see if she can have the job." Thinking that he would get the answer from her.

* * *

The day of the interview Albus was waiting in his office. When there came a knock on the door, Albus called: "Enter".

In walked a beautiful woman. She had long brown hair that fell to just beneath her shoulders, hazel brown eyes that could see into your soul, and a blood red robe draped around her. The thing that drew all the attention were the green wings that were hung folded on her back.

"Good evening, Miss. Moonlight." greeted Albus.

"It's Snape now, and thank you for giving me the chance for this job." greeted Serena back.

"The pleasure is all mine. May I offer you any tea or lemon drops? They are delicious."

"No thank you."

"So I heard you are married to professor Snape?"

"Yes"

"He also mentioned that he never told us about you because he wanted to keep you out of the war. So why are you making yourself known now?"

"I wish not to answer that question, seeing as it has nothing to do with the interview."

"All private business of my professors concerns me" Albus said, getting angrier that no one was telling him what he wanted to know.

Seeing as Serena was not going to answer Albus and he really needed a new professor for Care of Magical Creatures, he decided to get on with the interview.

"Do you have any proof that you are a master in the subject?"

"Yes, here are the documents confirming that."

Looking through the documents, Albus said "All seems to be in order. Now I heard you have conditions?"

"Yes, I would want both of my sons transferred to Hogwarts and have shared quarters with Severus."

The shared quarters and your son who starts first year will be of no problem"

"Then what about my other son who is a third year?"

"He will have to be sorted with the first years and can follow classes with the third years, but if we see he is not up to their level he will have to be lowered a year. Both sons will have to stay in their dorms and will have curfew as everyone else. If this is all ok with you, you have the job."

"Thank you."

"You will be known as professor Moonlight, so people do not confuse you with professor Snape." Albus said with his twinkle.

"No problem, but I would like people to know that Severus is my husband, just to prevent speculating of the students."

"See you on September first." dismissed Albus, twinkle now gone.

.

**So that was the end. Hope you all like it! Please review so I know what you thought about it.**

**Next time Hogwarts starts and we are with Harry**

_This was done with the help of beta mousehounde; Belldandy and Alice_


	2. Chapter 2: The announcements

I want to say: I don't own any of the characters except the one that I made up.

Nothing of book 5 has happened. No one knows yet, except the old members, about the existence of the Order of the Phoenix. Also Umbridge is not the defence teacher, Albus got Remus to teach again.

Chapter 2: The announcements

.

The summer was over and Harry Potter was on the train on his way to school. Harry was staring out of the window, lost in thoughts; his friends were in a prefect meeting. This summer had not been very nice for Harry. He often woke up in the middle of the night screaming, just having had a nightmare about Cedric dying or Voldemort rising out of the cauldron. He also had other dreams about his parents and/or Cedric blaming him for their deaths. So as you can see it was not such a good summer.

Just then Ron burst through the door, Hermione not far behind.

"How was the meeting?" asked Harry.

"Boring." answered Ron.

"So do you know who is going to be our new Defence teacher?" asked Harry.

"No." said Hermione. "I do not understand that they do not tell the prefects, we should know."

Ron was about to say something, when the doors of their compartment slid open. It was Malfoy standing at the door. Surprisingly, Crabbe and Goyle were not behind him for a change.

"Still hanging out with the blood traitor are you Potter?" said Malfoy.

After hearing that Ron's face went as red as his hair in anger.

"Without your goons Malfoy?" said Harry, defending Ron.

"Did they finally realise how pathetic you are?" added Ron.

Not answering, Malfoy said: "Did you hear the news yet Potter? The big oaf finally got fired. The ministry did an investigation and it seems like he was never even allowed to teach to begin with."

"You heard that from your Death Eater father, did you not ferret? He's probably lying, after all he is a slimy snake." said Ron angrily, his face still red.

"Do not speak to me and keep your mouth shut about things that do not concern you blood traitor. And Potter, keep this up and you will not know what hit you when you leave Hogwarts. Your 'Boy Who Lived' fame won't last forever." said Malfoy.

"If you want me to be like you bigoted Purebloods, that's never going to happen. I am not like you." said Harry.

"Fine." said Malfoy, for one moment there Harry thought he saw hurt in the eyes of the Malfoy heir.

When Hermione and Ron started talking again, Harry quickly dismissed the thought. For the rest of the train ride Harry talked about quidditch, lessons (with Hermione) and played Exploding Snap.

* * *

The great hall was nicely lit and people could see the stars through the roof. Harry and his friends, when entering, went to sit down at Gryffindor table. When seated, Hermione looked at the staff table and asked: "Who do you think is that woman sitting next to Professor Snape? Have any of you seen Hagrid?"

"I have no idea. And no he is not here, do you think maybe Malfoy was right and Hagrid was fired?" said Ron, also looking to the staff table.

Looking up Harry saw that indeed Hagrid was not sitting at the staff table and there was someone sitting next to and even talking to Snape. 'Who is she?' Harry wondered.

But then the impossible happened. Both Snape and the woman were talking, when suddenly he smiled! Snape had just smiled at someone.

"Guys, did I just see that right? Did Snape smile?" asked Harry uncertain.

"It's Professor Snape and yes he just smiled." said Hermione amazed.

Harry was about to reply when Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to a new year! Before I make any announcements the sorting ceremony will begin, but this year we will first sort a transfer student who is going to be joining the third years." Professor Dumbledore said before sitting back down.

Professor McGonagall went to stand in the front and before she opened her scroll she said: "Please make him feel welcome third years."

Then she called out: "Snape, Ethan"

Walking forward was a boy looking almost exactly like professor Snape, except the nose and eyes. He had silky black hair and brown eyes.

"Is that the son of Snape?" asked Harry.

"Who would want to share a bed with him? No, it is probably a cousin." said Ron.

"I don't think so, Ron. He does look an awful lot like Professor Snape." said Hermione.

"Slytherin." the hat called out. The Slytherin table and the staff clapping politely.

"Well that was to be expected." said Hermione.

"Now the sorting of the first years." called professor McGonagall.

"Aly, Margaux."

"Huffelpuff."

"Arbot, David."

"Griffindor."

By now Harry had blocked out the sorting ceremony, until suddenly professor McGonagall called: "Snape, Ryan"

There was another boy walking forwards looking very nervous, he had brown hair and piercing black eyes. All his other features were the same as Snape except for the nose.

"There's an other Snape? Snape has two children? I feel bad for them." said Ron.

"Ravenclaw." was then called out.

Ryan took a quick glance in the direction of Professor Snape, like he was scared about what his father would think about his sorting outside of Slytherin. Then came the big surprise, Snape smiled in the direction of his son and even looked proud.

After that the sorting continued. After Zora, Michael was sorted into Huffelpuff Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and went to sit down at the staff table.

All the food appeared on the table and everyone began to speculate about the two new people sitting on the staff table and who they were, but the topic that gained the most attention were the two Snapes who had been sorted.

"Are they really the sons of Snape?"

"Why are they only now going to Hogwarts?"

"Why has nobody ever heard of them before now?"

"How is it, living with Snape being your father?" and so on.

When dinner was finished and all plates and leftover food disappeared, Professor Dumbledore stood.

"Now that you are all fed and watered I have a few announcements to make. I would like all of you to welcome Remus Lupin again as your Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Also due to certain circumstances we had to say goodbye to Hagrid as your professor of Care of Magical Creatures, but he will still be around as ground keeper." said Professor Dumbledore in a very sad tone. "

"Serena Moonlight will be replacing him as your Care of Magical Creatures professor. For the rest the same rules will be used. The forbidden forest stays forbidden and please look at the list put up by Mr. Filch with all forbidden items." said professor Dumbledore before sitting back down.

Seeing that Albus was not going to say more Minerva stood.

"I just want to say one more thing to prevent speculation, before you can all go off to your common rooms. Professor Moonlight and Professor Snape are married. For your convenience it was decided to call Professor Moonlight by her maiden name to prevent confusion." said Professor McGonagall.

After that the sound in the Great Hall went up. It only quieted down when the prefects led their house towards their common rooms.

.

**So that was the end of chapter 2. Hope you all like it!**

**.**

**_Poll: do you want nice or bashing Hermione?_**** Review with what you want!**

**.**

**Please review so I know what you thought about it.**

**I know from experience that people do not remember to review (I also was one of them), but it is really nice for the writer. Even if it is just to say "continue" or "was good"**

**Next time: lessons starts.**

_This was done with the help of beta mousehounde; Belldandy and Alice_


	3. Chapter 3: first classes

I want to say: I don't own any of the characters except the one that I made up.

Sorry for the long wait, but college life was really busy these past weeks.

**AU: Harry met Luna in fourth year.**

Chapter 3: first classes

.

The next morning, during breakfast, Professor McGonagall handed out everyone's timetables. When she came at where fourth and fifth years where sitting she stopped.

"I understand that some of you who took Care of Magical Creatures last year stopped that course because of Hagrid. That is why, seeing as there is now another teacher, it has been decided that if any of you would now want to continue the course they can do so. The ones that choose this option will be given an order paper to be send by owl for Flourish and Blotts, so that they are able to order their book for the course." announced Professor McGonagall.

This made everyone think. They did like Care of Magical Creatures when it was not dangerous.

"Do we have to decide now?" asked one of the fourth years.

"No, all of you have until lunch to tell me if you want to continue the course, seeing as it will be given on Tuesdays." answered Professor McGonagall.

After the announcement she went around and gave everyone his or her schedule.

"We have potions, DADA and spells with Slytherin." whined Ron.

"At least we only have Snape this Friday." said Harry.

"Stop whining and just go, classes are about to start." said Hermione.

All three of them stood up and left to go to their first class of the day, Charms.

* * *

By lunch Harry was sure he wanted to try Care of Magical Creatures. After what happened last year in the tournament, he realized how important it was to have basic knowledge of the creature you are facing. Having an idea of it weak and strong points could help you fight it.

He went up to Professor McGonagall and asked to take the class. After this he got his ordering form and was told that the class was given tomorrow morning.

"Are you sure you want to take the class?" asked Ron when Harry had walked back to his seat.

"Yeah, I want to take the course." said Harry.

"But what if she is just as bad as Snape?" said Ron.

"I have heard from the third years who had the class today that she the opposite of Snape." said Hermione.

"I will see how it goes, if it is nothing I can just drop it next year." said Harry standing to go to his next class.

* * *

After classes Harry was sitting by the lake relaxing. Hermione was with Ron in the library explaining some homework.

"Hey Harry." said someone behind him.

Harry looked up and saw it was Luna with the oldest Snape boy.

"Do you mind if we sat down?" asked Luna.

"No, not at all." answered Harry. "So how have you been Luna? People still bothering you?"

"I'm fine. Even made a new friend. Harry I want to introduce you to my friend Ethan Snape. Ethan this is Harry Potter." said Luna.

"It is nice to meet you." said Ethan, holding out his hand.

Taking it Harry said "Nice to meet you too."

"So how is it living with professor Snape?" asked Harry, after a moment of silence.

"Why do people keep asking that?" said Ethan almost to himself. "He is like any other dad. I mean, he plays games with us, takes us flying, helps if we have any problems."

"So he does not make up really stupid rules, is very strict and insults you when you do something wrong?" said Harry unbelieving that Snape could act like a normal person.

"NO!" exclaimed Ethan. "I really have no idea why everyone thinks that I mean when we were younger and had nightmares we even crawled into dad's bed at night."

Still not believing it Harry dropped the subject and the three of them talked for the rest of the afternoon.

"Ethan, there you are." said a distinguished silky voice from behind them.

"Dad" Ethan said running towards Snape.

"So how has your day been so far? No trouble?" asked Snape.

"It was fun, I learned a lot. I was even able to turn my bird into a clock by the end of class." said Ethan very exited.

"Dad this are my new friends." said Ethan dragging Snape over to where Luna and Harry were still seated.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood." greeted Snape.

"Good afternoon, professor." both of them greeted.

"Dad?" said Ethan looking unsure.

"Yes Ethan." answered Snape on the nicest tone that they had ever heard.

"Why do people here think that you are so bad? I mean, they keep asking questions about how it is to live with you and when I tell them you are just like any other dad they don't believe it." said Ethan.

"I, I will explain it to you inside. Now come on your mum wants to see you." said Snape.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow." said Ethan following his dad inside.

"Well that was interesting." said Harry standing up. "I will see you soon Luna, need to go drop my bags of before dinner."

"Bye Harry." said Luna. "Look out for the nargels"

* * *

The next morning Harry was walking alone over the grounds towards the border of the forbidden forest, where the Care of Magical Creatures class was held. Arriving he saw that only he and Dean had signed up from Gryffindor. Other than them there where 3 Ravenclaws, including Padma Patil, and 4 Hufflepuffs, three of them were Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan. From Slytherin only Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabine and Theodore Nott showed up.

"Now that we are all here we can start." announced Professor Moonlight.

"My name is Serena Moonlight-Snape you will address me with professor Moonlight, nothing else." she said glancing to everyone.

"Now there are a few rules you will have to follow, if you do not I will throw you out. Some of the animals we will study could be very dangerous if you take the wrong approach. You will be expected to have read the chapter in your book about the magical creature we will be studying before coming to the practical class. When doing this spend extra attention on the part pertaining what not to do around the magical creature. At the beginning of a practical class I will first make you aware of what you are going to do and how to do it. For the people who want to take this course next year you will have to get at least an E for your O.W.L's, but I would advice only people with an O to take the N.E.W.T's class. If you want to do something with Magical Creatres after graduating Hogwarts you will need an O on you N.E.W.T's." said Professor Moonlight.

"One more announcement before we start class. Normally in your fifth year, third year of this class, there are no theoretical classes, but I have read what you have done these past two years and you are behind. Because of this you have the possibility to either learn this on your own or come to the extra review class once a week. In there you will see what you should have seen these past 2 years at a rapid speed. Sign up sheets are posted in your common rooms."

"Now for today you did not have to prepare anything, so listen carefully when I explain what to do and not to do." said Professor Moonlight.

'I am surprised she is nothing like Snape. I wonder what we will see today.' thought Harry.

"You will learn about the golden unicorns the next 3 weeks." said Professor Moonlight.

"I thought they were extinct?" said Greengrass.

"Miss" "Greengrass"

"Miss Greengrass it is not because people have not see a certain creature for a long time, they are extinct. There are quit a lot of them, luckily for all of you one of them is a good friend of mine and has agreed to come today." said Professor Moonlight.

"But if they are considered extinct, why do we have to learn about them?" asked Dean.

"Mr." "Thomas"

"Mr Thomas the ministry adds creatures to the care of magical creature curriculum when a new species is discovered. It only rarely erases a species, this only happens when a certain magical creature has not been seen for at least 500 years. The reason here for is that most rare magical creatures have gone into hiding because of poachers. That is why certain creatures are considered extinct. The only reason why all of you have seen a phoenix, is because fawkes is heavily protected by Headmaster Dumbledore. Others of its kind are in hiding, because the feathers and tears of a phoenix are worth lots of galleons." answered professor Moonlight.

"Now onto the lesson. Golden unicorns are slightly different than there cousins the white unicorn or the winged unicorn, not thought in this class. The white unicorn is the most commonly known unicorn as they can be found in lots of places around the world. As all of you should know the white unicorn are born gold in color. After 2 years they turn silver, which then turns into pure white. They stay like this for the rest of their lives. The golden unicorn is also born gold in color, but their color never changes. This is the reason why poachers, stupid enough to capture unicorns, wait until they are at least 2 years old, you can see the different in species then. While the freely given blood of a white unicorn can only be used in potions, the freely given blood of a golden unicorn, when drank, can protect the drinker for 32h from all magic with a bad intent."

"You mean dark magic?" asked one of the Ravenclaws.

"No. Did you not learn this in DADA? Magic itself is just that, magic. It is what you do with it that defines it as good or bad. This is the reason why even people with a unicorn hair in their wand can perform dark magic, as long as it is not with a bad intention. If it is the wand will start to split. If continued to use for bad prepossess, it will break." Said Professor Moonlight.

Looking into the forest the professor whistled three times.

Nothing seemed to happen.

"What are we waiting for?" asked a Hufflepuff.

Right on that moment, there was a group of six golden unicorns coming out of the forest. Four of them were clearly adults, while the last 2 were smaller. Following Professor Moonlight the class walked towards the golden unicorns. Motioning to the class to stop, a few meters away from the group of unicorns, Professor Moonlight stepped forwards, stopping right next to the unicorns.

"This unicorn is the only female in the group. She is also the mother of the 2 little ones." Said Professor Moonlight pointing to the unicorn closes to the smaller ones.

"You can see that she is female because her horn is smaller then the horn of the male unicorns. The little ones are almost four years old; you can see that there horn starts to peak out. Until a unicorn reaches the age of seven the parents and male family members never leave them alone. Because unicorns life that long there are not many born. Until the age of seven they are vulnerable to be captured. Now all of you can come closer and touch the older unicorns. Another big misunderstanding about unicorns is, that only young girls can touch them. This was seen as a common rule, when a few unicorns preferred the touch of the girls present. This happened because unicorns are attracted to the purest person present at a time, which in most cases are girls. One more rule before you can go near them is only touch the young ones if you have gotten permission. You get permission by bowing to the mother, if she then touches your forehead with her horn you can go and touch them. If she does not, do not go near them." Said Professor Moonlight.

After the rules were put up all of us approached the golden unicorns. By the time class finished only Harry, Susan, Hannah, one boy from Ravenclaw and Greengrass got to touch the small unicorns.

Before Harry got to walk back towards the castle, Professor Moonlight stopped him.

"Mr. Potter I have heard that you and your friend, miss. Lovegood, are friends with my son Ethan. Because of that my husband and I would like to invite you two to have dinner with us next week Saturday. Would you want to come?" asked Professor Moonlight.

'Have dinner with Snape? That is going to be fun.'

"Um, sure?" answers Harry.

"Ok see you then next week, could you maybe extent the invitation towards miss. Lovegood?" said Professor Moonlight.

"Ok, no problem." Answered Harry before heading back towards the castle.

.

**So that was the end of chapter 3. Hope you all like it!**

**.**

**_Poll: do you want nice or bashing Hermione?_**** Review with what you want!**

**.**

**The poll is still going. I have the story also posted on AO3. Those reviews also count. Link see my profile.**

**Please review so I know what you thought about it.**

**I know from experience that people do not remember to review (I also was one of them), but it is really nice for the writer. Even if it is just to say "continue" or "was good"**

**.**

**Next time: Well I am not going to tell, but here is were it will get interesting.**

**.**

_This was done with the help of beta mousehounde; Belldandy; cryfar and Alice_


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner

I want to say: I don't own any of the characters except the one that I made up.

Answers to reviews see bottom.

Chapter 4: Dinner

.

Time flew by and on Saturday evening Harry made his way from the Gryffindor common room towards the Snape quarters. And as you could probably guess, they were in the dungeons. He was glad that Luna and professor Moonlight would be there, probably to ease some of the tension. Still every time the words "dinner with Snape" went through his head, he wanted to run back to the Gryffindor common room. Sooner then Harry wanted he was standing right before the door of the Snape quarters. Taking a deep, deep breath he knocked on the door. Before Harry could run, the door was opened and standing there was professor Snape.

"It seems you can be on time. Please come in."

"Uh, thank you for inviting me." said Harry awkwardly.

For a few moments neither of them moved.

"Well don't just stand there, come in" signed professor Snape.

Rushing in Harry made his way towards the living room.

"Harry, you came!" shouted Ethan when he saw Harry coming in. Taking Harry's hand Ethan dragged him over to where he and his brother were apparently playing a game of Exploding Snap.

"Harry I would like you to meet my brother Ryan. Ryan this is a friend of mine Harry." introduced Ethan.

"Hey Harry, you want to join us?" Ryan said.

"Sure"

They played Exploding Snap for a while and continued when Luna came in.

"Dinner is ready!" called Ethan's mam.

"We're coming!" Ethan called back.

When everyone was seated at the table, Harry furthest away from Snape sitting next to Luna and Ethan. During dinner they talked about random stuff between each other, while Snape and Professor Moonlight talked between themselves.

"Ethan, Ryan how do you like school so far?" asked professor Moonlight suddenly.

"It's going great, I like the classes and the material is not to hard." Said Ethan.

"Yeah same for me I could even change a match into a needle on my second try." said Ryan proudly.

"So have you made a lot of friends already?" asked professor Moonlight.

"I made lots of new friends, the people in Slytherin are really nice and of course with Luna and Harry." said Ethan.

"Um, yeah some." mumbled Ryan, like he was not so sure.

And then it happened the most extraordinary thing that was going to happen in my life. I will probably never see this again. And nobody would believe it if I ever told anyone. Snape turned himself towards Ryan, who was sitting next to him, and actually looked concerned.

"Ryan, look at me. Tell me the truth?" asked Snape really concerned.

"I am telling the truth I have friends." said Ryan in a tone that sounded like he wanted to convince himself.

"Ok if that's true who are they?" asked Snape.

"Well, uh, um, Luna and uh, um…" "Ryan how come you haven't made any friends? Are you concerned about something?" asked Snape, really concerned now.

"I uh,…" mumbled Ryan again looking at his feet. It was clear that Ryan wasn't going to answer the question.

"Miss Lovegood, do you maybe know why Ryan has no friends, I mean you are in the same house?" asked Snape and he really looked desperate to know the answer of what was wrong with his son.

'So that's how it feels to have a father' thought Harry.

"Well Sir" said Luna, almost afraid of answering the question, "some of the older students warned the new kids about you and some also have brothers who talked about you and well. Nobody wants to be friend with someone who's father is thought to be a Death Eater."

Snape's face changed first to anger then sadness and eventually something that could be described as love.

"Ryan come here" said Snape, taking Ryan into his arms and putting him on his lap hugging him closely.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" asked Snape.

"I, I didn't want you to be mad at them or me. I know you wanted me in Slytherin."

"Ryan, I wouldn't be mad at you, not for this. Them that's something else, they shouldn't treat you like that because of who I am. And Ryan it's true that I would have preferred that you were in my house, but I wouldn't have cared if were in any of the other 3 houses. The hat decided that you belong in Ravenclaw and that just meant you're my smart little boy and it's the same house as your mum." Said Snape.

"Even if I was sorted in Gryffindor?" said Ryan smiling again.

You could see Snape struggling with answering that one, but he still said: "Even then, because I know you Ryan and I know who you are and your house is not going to change that."

The rest of the evening went smoothly and when it was only one hour left until curfew the Snapes sent the kids back up.

"We really enjoyed dinner professor Moonlight." said Luna.

"Your welcome and outside of class you can call me Serena miss Lovegood, the same for you mr. Potter."

"Ok, then you can call me Luna." (She said leaving together with Ryan, Ethan was already gone, who had already said goodbye to there parents.)

"Well thank you for dinner Serena, and you can also call me Harry. Goodnight professor Snape."

"I think it will also be appropriate for you to call me Severus, you to Luna" said Severus seeing the look his wife gave him.

"Ok" said Harry uncertain, still not really believing what he had seen earlier that evening.

"Harry, I know you mustn't fully comprehend what you saw this evening, but I am a real person. Sometimes who we truly are, is not who people think we are. But that must be too complicated for you to fully understand." said Severus closing the door.

After saying goodbye to everyone, Harry walked back towards his common room thinking about what Snape, now Severus had said. He did understand. The Golden Boy everyone saw him as was not really who he was. He did not like having the pressure on him and people dying around him. Could it truly be that there were other who also wore a mask? Could it be people he knew? Could it be is friend and enemies? These were the questions that kept going around in his head while trying to fall asleep.

* * *

It was now 3 weeks until Christmas break and Harry was again staying at Hogwarts. He was the only one staying at Hogwarts during Christmas break this time. Ron was going home, because his brother Bill was returning home and Hermione was going on holiday with her parents.

Walking down the hallway Harry remembered the dinners with the Snapes. He had two more after the first one. In the beginning it was pretty awkward, but seeing as Snape did not make any degrading comments and actually seeing some of the real Snape, it was not that bad. He also got to meet the youngest Snape boy, Ryan, who was shy and after he and Luna talked to the Ravenclaws, now had some friends. Now after three dinners he got to see a completely different side of Snape. He was actually really nice and you could see how much he loved his wife and kids. Harry once asked why Snape was so mean in class, as answer he got that potions was one of the most dangerous arts, because one little mistake could heavily injure someone and even lead to death. Even though that explanation made sense, Harry got the feeling Snape was omitting something defiantly after what he said at the end of the first dinner.

Lost in thought he didn't see were he was going until he bumped into someone.

.

**This is it for now, sorry for the long wait.**

**The Poll is over: Nice Hermione won. **

**Answers to some questions:**

**-First: don't like it = don't read it**

**-The ghost was not fired because he has a mastery and people still take N.E.W.T's for that class and even go and study it after school.**

**-The divination teacher is not fired for the same reasons. **

**-Hagrid didn't have a mastery and nobody took the class after O.W.L's, most even dropped out before, so the school board investigated. **

**-Hermione didn't take COMC because for your O.W.L's you can't take a time turner (it would give you more time to study then others) and you have to start taking classes concerning which career you want.**

**PS: you will get the reason why Snape is different from canon later in the story, now we are just taking away one assumption/lie at the time.**


End file.
